A Single Strand Of Fire
by Shadow-Filled-Room
Summary: Eyes the color of a storm at sea, watch the life of one who is both a freedom, and a prison, to their owner.


Eyes the color of a storm at sea, watch the life of one who is both a   
freedom, and a prison, to their owner.  
A Single Strand Of Fire   
  
A D.N.Angel Fanfic By: Shadow-Filled-Room   
  
Finished: September 27, 2002 - 10:42 PM  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel... If I did own it the art would not be   
even HALF as good and there would be WAY more Shounen-Ai in it. XD XD XD   
  
Authors note: this is my first Fanfic ever so go easy on me if you decide   
to review it. If the story sucks it's not completely my fault (although   
the spelling and other junk will be my fault. ^____^;;;;; ) I just had a   
dream like this and had to write it out.  
  
Warnings 1: Angst, slight shounen-ai, a few small spoilers... Satoshi's POV...  
  
Warnings 2: I know next to nothing about HTML and all that jazz, as of right   
now, so if this fanfic comes out all funny looking please let me know and   
I will try and fix it as soon as I can.   
  
-=-  
  
Rating: Ummm... PG-13?   
  
-=-  
  
For your ease of reading:   
  
-  
  
{Satoshi's thoughts}  
  
-  
  
{{Krad's thoughts}}  
  
-=-  
  
And now... My dream/fanfic! ^___^  
  
-  
-=-  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
-=-  
-  
  
A Single Strand Of Fire  
  
-  
-=-  
-  
I watch him.  
  
I watch him every day... and I wonder how someone could care so much, about   
everyone, about me.  
  
No matter how long I gaze at him I can't understand how he could care about   
me after all of the things I have done... after I hurt him.  
  
Images of a mirror quickly flash thru my mind...  
  
Even without losing that bet with his other half, I would never want to hurt   
Niwa...  
  
But I did.  
  
Niwa... Niwa, I'm sorry.  
  
Wait, me sorry? Why should I be sorry? Dark is my Prey and so that makes Niwa   
my Prey too, they are my only reason for existing...  
  
I...  
  
My gaze intensifies as I study him, looking for something... trying to see what   
it is about him that stirs these... _feelings_. feelings of... What? I've   
never felt about anyone the way I feel about you Niwa-kun... Niwa-kun, no,   
Daisuke.  
  
I look away from him, standing at his desk and smiling at his friends, as I feel   
my curse shift and push agents my barriers straining to get free...  
  
I turn inwards and struggle with myself forcing down everything that the name   
Niwa Daisuke brings forth in me. I can't let HIM out here... not here, not   
ever... {{Ah, but you can't keep me locked away forever Satoshi-sama, I will   
get free again and then I will end that boy, I will watch his blood flow...}}  
  
{NEVER!!} I screamed at my curse and brutally ripped to shreds the last of   
my... _feelings_ on the Niwa boy, making that Evil voice fade behind my   
barriers, that now have more cracks then they used to.  
  
I slowly become aware of a presence at my side...  
  
"Hiwatari-kun?"  
  
I blink and open my eyes, not having realized I had closed them, and look over   
to the cause of all my pain, all of my... I force the thought down when I hear   
the ice barrier in my mind start to screech and moan in stress.  
  
I just stare at him in silence and he flushes a little and runs a hand through   
his hair when I just keep staring and say nothing.  
  
"H- Hiwatari-kun, the bell rang." He tells me.  
  
My gaze leaves his face and I see that the classroom is empty except for us.  
  
How long had I been sitting there, struggling against my other half? How long   
had Niwa been standing there, watching me?  
  
I looked back to the crimson-haired boy standing so close beside my chair and   
felt something shift behind my barriers and a quick stab of pain as the ice   
began to crack wider.  
  
Quickly I stood, collected my things and without a word to the concerned   
looking Niwa, I walked out of the classroom and down the hall, heading for home.  
  
I didn't get very far down the hallway before I heard footsteps come up beside   
me.  
  
I knew who it was with out looking, I could _smell_ him; sunlight and grass,   
and a touch of his other self... something like a wood at night after a storm...  
  
"Hiwatari-kun...?"  
  
I kept walking and didn't look at him, 'I'm almost home free'. I think to   
myself. The front doors of the school are just ahead...  
  
"Hiwatari-kun, are you alright?" Niwa asked me sounding concerned.   
  
I just gave him a quick "Ice Glair" in response.  
  
I heard him sigh. "Hiwatari-kun, it's al--" He began.  
  
At last we are outside and I turn to go home.  
  
I heard Niwa sigh again and make a small-frustrated sound. "Ja ne,   
Hiwatari-kun."  
  
"Ja ne Niwa-kun." I replied without turning and walked around the corner of   
a building.  
  
Something made me stop and wait for Niwa to start on his way home; when he   
did I followed him; keeping my presence hidden from him as he walked slowly   
home.  
  
I don't know _what_ made me follow him. He... he has been making me _feel_   
lately...  
  
I look over to the Niwa's front door from where I am standing in the shadows   
of a house nearby when I hear the ecstatic yells of Niwa's mother; "Dai-chan,   
Dai-chan, Dai-chan!!!!" "My Dai-chan's home!!!" And I can hear a smothered   
"Geh" sound as Niwa's mother apparently glomped onto him, before the door   
to the Niwa house closes.  
  
I allow myself a very brief smile and walk home.  
~  
~~~  
~  
I open the door to my rooms and walk inside; looking around me I see what I   
am, a stark and empty place with only the bare necessities to live.  
  
I let myself wonder briefly, what it is like to have a family that cares...   
a mother like Niwa's. A _way_ to genki mother, but, a mother just the same.   
  
And I wonder what his home is like... I have never been inside. Probably   
filled with soft things, and warm things. Unlike my home, which is always   
a touch too cold and sharp angle's everywhere.  
  
I walk across the floor in my stocking feet and sit down on the floor by   
the window arranging my schoolbooks around me and take out my homework.   
I try and focus on the words, but today I have no patience to answer the   
too-easy questions. My gaze wanders to the streams of light covering the   
floor and myself.  
  
A flash of red on my sleeve catches my eye and I look closer; it's a strand   
of Niwa's hair... it must have fallen onto me when he ran his fingers through   
his hair earlier...  
  
Carefully I pick up the crimson strand off my sleeve and turn it slowly in   
a shaft of light, setting off a fiery dance of highlights along it.  
  
It's so strange how I can be holding a piece of Niwa in my fingers. This   
strand represents one of the most distinctive parts of him. It's one of   
the things that first comes to my mind when I think of him; spiky flaming   
hair, rich wine-colored eyes, skin that has been touched by the sun...   
everything about Niwa screams _warm_...  
  
While everything about me is Ice... Pale... Cold. But I have to be, to   
keep Him from getting free...  
  
_Him_. I sigh And stretch my legs out before me.  
  
All my life I had been dreading Him being released... I never thought   
that it would be Niwa who would be the one to trigger Him; the one   
who would make me feel... things.  
  
I study the strand of hair, watching it shine in the sunlight.   
  
Absently I think "I wonder what it would be like... if he shared his   
warmth with me..."  
  
Too late I realize my mistake and I clench my hands around Niwa's hair in   
pain as I feel the ice barrier shatter to pieces deep inside me.  
  
{{Yes!!}} A triumphant hiss rings out from my cursed other self.  
  
"Ahhh!! Nooo!!!!"... _Please_ no!  
  
My body starts to burn, I can feel my bones getting longer, and every   
nerve in my body feels as if they are being bathed in acid. I throw back   
my head in a silent scream of agony and long golden locks flow down my   
shoulders...  
  
I stager to my feet shivering... and Niwa's hair falls softly from My...   
Our... HIS... hand to land,  
  
Shining,  
  
Like a single strand of fire,  
  
On the floor.  
  
-  
-=  
-=-  
-=-=-  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
-=-=-  
-=-  
-=  
-  
  
--__--;;;;; I _know_ Mina-San, that was depressing. But that was the way   
that my dream was... And the scary thing is, is that I was Satoshi in my   
dream... and I could FEEL "myself" change into Krad. *wince* It was PAINFUL   
to say the least. *wince*   
  
Umm... ^___^;;; My next fic will not be _SO_ depressing At least I don't   
think so... ^___^;;; I have some of it written out already... But I'm not   
sure how each chapter is going to turn out until I write it.  
  
Helpful reviews of this fanfic are welcome, but flames are _not_. T___T I   
try VERY hard to write good stories and would appreciate it if you-all   
would not be mean to me.  
  
Well until the next fanfic, Later Mina-San! ^____^ 


End file.
